Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch)
History Origin The second Mirror Master, a Scottish man named Evan McCulloch, took on the name and role of his predecessor, Sam Scudder, after he died in the Crisis. Evan was raised in an orphanage after being abandoned by his parents. At the orphanage there was a bully who would torment one of the other children each night. One unfortunate night, he picked Evan. He brought Evan to the creek nearby where Evan fought back and committed his first murder, drowning the bully's head in the water while staring into his own reflection. Later in life, Evan became a hitman for hire, but on one job, he was assigned a task he would regret for the rest of his life. He positioned himself with a sniper rifle on a rooftop and without a second thought, pulled the trigger on the man he was hired to murder only to discover it was his father. He broke down into tears and then attended his funeral before following his mother to her home where he found her dead, having committed suicide. The New Mirror Master Evan was found by the government and given the gear of the original Mirror Master, Sam Scudder. Evan used the gear to help with the government's agendas but soon betrayed his employers, trapping them in a mirror. He turned to crime and faced off against the current Flash, Wally West, and it didn't take long for The Rogues to come knocking on his door. He joined up with them but for quite awhile, he was treated unfairly, having not yet earned the respect to be the new Mirror Master. It took time but eventually, Evan earned his place amongst his peers. He fell in love with a woman named Emelia, a relationship that lasted about a week. She learned that he was the Mirror Master, and turned him into the authorities. She was put into the witness protection program, and her name was changed to Mary Anders. After looking through some of Scudder's old notes about anti-tachyons, McCulloch opened a door to the mirror dimension, a place with the flip side of every reflective surface on Earth. From here, he searched for Emelia. However, she had attempted to make sure that he couldn't find her by getting rid of all the reflective surfaces that might reveal her whereabouts to him, covering up everything in her house. Villain of The Flash McCulloch pulled the Flash into the mirror dimension. He concocted a tale of true love, claiming that Emelia had been killed, and that he had found someone that looked exactly like her. He asked Wally to look into all the mirrors in the mirror dimension and find her so he could say his goodbyes. Since he had no other way of getting out, Wally agreed. There were too many mirrors, though. Using Mirror Master's technology, he contacted Linda Park and asked her to find the Emelia look-alike. Linda and Impulse learned from Oracle that it was Mary Anders, and they went to California to find her. However, Mirror Master saw Emelia through Impulse's goggles. He sent Bart to the mirror dimension, where he and Wally fought mirror monsters. They returned once Wally found the inter-dimensional portal, and defeated McCulloch. Mirror Master later joined up with Blacksmith's Network, where he worked alongside his former Rogue ally, Mirror Master. They were part of a plot to finally take down The Flash and claim Central and Keystone City as their own. In a plan to seperate Flash's allies, Evan trapped the Keystone City police department and the superhero, Cyborg, in a reflection of the office window of Detective, Fred Chyre. They then made a bid for the Scarlet Speedster himself. Mirror Master had laced his mirrors with the criminal Murmur's frenzy virus and when Flash crashed through one of his reflection duplicates, he as infected with the toxin. Throughout the mission, Mirror Master kept tabs on the bounty hunter from the mirror dimension, Plunder who he had taken under his wing after helping him escape his reality. Mirror Master later created the holographic disguise of the Pied Piper in order to trick Flash but accidentally made the image an outdated version of Piper. Flash saw through this disguise and defeated Evan. Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, and the new Trickster all managed to escape after a surprise rescue from Captain Cold who dubbed himself their new leader. The Rogues were back in business. The Rogues During his tenure with the Rogues, Mirror Master began to get into drugs, often bleeding out of his nose while the Rogues were performing tasks. This caught Cold's attention and he quickly taught Evan the error of his ways, beating him into submission and making him swear that there would be no more drugs. Evan promised that he would stop and at the time of Captain Boomerang's funeral, he told Weather Wizard that he hadn't gone anywhere near any drugs for two weeks. The Rogues began to learn that former Trickster, James Jesse, was gathering other reformed criminals in an attempt to rid the world of the Rogues for good. The Rogues began to make alliances with other enemies of the Flash. They learned that Captain Boomerang's body was being held by the FBI so they broke into a base. Mirror Master became the transportation for the Rogues, helping them in and out of target areas using reflections. They failed to find Boomerang's body and were confronted by Jesse and his team. Mirror Master was ordered by Cold to contact the reinforcements. He hopped into a reflection and traveled through the mirror dimension, gathering the allies they had made in recent months. He brought Dr. Alchemy and Gorilla Grodd into the battle between Rogues which The Flash had now gotten involved in. After the fight began to come to a close, Mirror Master aided the other villains in escaping, allowing them to retreat through the reflections. He brought the Turtle onto the battlefield, who took away the speedsters' powers, ensuring that the Rogues would not be followed. Inertia reunited Mirror Master and the rest of the Rogues, claiming that he could build a device that could stop time, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. However, the machine's actual use was to transfer the Speed Force from the new Flash to himself. The powerless Flash was then killed. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *'Mirror Pack': which gave him the power of flight, mirrors that let him see 20 seconds into the future, and 3-D mirror duplicates of himself. Pretty soon, he could use mirrors to create all kinds of illusions, and could even travel and communicate through one mirror to another through a “mirror dimension”. He could also use distorted mirrors to enlarge or shrink objects. He became so good that he could use any reflected surface to his own end. Weapons *'Mirror Gun': that shot laser beams Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch)/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Evan_McCulloch_(New_Earth) *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/mirror-master-mcculloch/4005-7652/ Category:Former Rogues Members